Astaroth and Ashlotte
by Roxius
Summary: Astaroth is enjoying killing people when a mysterious woman dressed as a Lolita appears with a mission to kill him. Slight Astaroth X Ashlotte. Please R & R!


A/N: I got SCIV, so expect some Soul Calibur fics from me among other things. Plus, I might even make more about these two! Crack pairings FTW!

* * *

Astaroth could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he killed opponent after opponent. Man, woman, child...all would be struck down by his mighty axe. Even those who tried to escape were crushed. As he slammed his foot down on the head of one of his still-living victims, Astaroth threw his head back and laughed. His body and his weapon were both was stained in the blood of his enemies, but that only made him laugh even harder.

"All of you...nothing but trash!" he bellowed over the screams and cries of pain surrounding him, "None of you worms are a match for me! Do you hear me? You will all die by my hand! Bwa ha ha ha-"

His laughter was cut off when a long, spear-like axe pierced through his left rib.

Astaroth grunted and looked over his shoulder. A young woman with long silver hair and a very peculiar dress resembling that of Lolita style was the one who had dared to attack him. The golem glared at the woman, hoping to install fear into her for her foolish deed. However, she just had a calm, emotionless look on her face as she pulled out the axe and held it back into a fighting position.

"Hmm...you're a strange young lady! It'll be fun to tear your fragile little body apart!" Astaroth chided as he grabbed his own axe and swung it through the air. The woman crouched down before making a running dash towards Astaroth. Despite the size and apparent weight of the axe she carried, the woman was able to wield it with ease.

She swung, aiming for his chest, but Astaroth caught this and used his own axe to block the attack. 'Dammit!' he thought, 'This girl is faster than me, even with a weapon like that! But...I won't lose! I can't! I will always win!' Astaroth parried several more of the woman's attacks before he finally saw a chance to land a fatal blow.

Unfortunately, just before his axe could rip into her skull, the woman had leaped back and dodged the swing in time.

Astaroth let out a roar of fury before snapping, "Who the hell do you think you are, making a mockery of me? Hold still and die, you maggot!"

Suddenly, the woman giggled, although her face was still devoid of emotion. "Listen to yourself," she said, "Is that anyway for a warrior to act? It's probably for the best I kill you, just like my creators told me..."

Since Astaroth only knew of one group that would be known as 'creators', he smirked and replied, "So...you were created by those Fygul Cestemus bastards, huh? Figures they would want to try and get rid of me, but I don't think they were in their right minds to make their newest golem look like a puny little girl..."

"Are you saying that just because I am a female, I have no chance in obtaining victory?" the woman asked.

"Well...maybe that's an overstatement of mine; I have been defeated by women before. Powerful women...makes me sick just thinking about it." Astaroth replied with a sigh.

"You're a strange one, Astaroth." the woman remarked, "I think I will ENJOY destroying you..."

Astaroth got into his fighting position again as he then asked, "Tell me...what's your name? Or...did they not give you one?"

"My name is Ashlotte Maedel." replied the woman, getting into fighting position as well.

Astaroth smirked again. "Well then, Miss Maedel, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Ashlotte asked inquisitively.

"Yes," Astaroth explained, "If I defeat you in battle, you will be my own personal servant. You will do everything I ask of you...everything."

"Very well, but if I win, then I will kill you. Please understand that is my mission, Astaroth-chan..." Ashlotte said almost mockingly.

Grunting to show he accepted the conditions of battle, Astaroth cracked his neck a bit and prepared to fight. Even though he was just a golem without a soul, he couldn't help but feel a bit interested in the lifeless doll.

'Heh heh...as soon as I make her my slave, I know the first thing we're gonna do...heh heh heh...'

A few more moments of silence, and then...they both struck. Ashlotte swung her axe at his head. Astaroth swung his axe at her head. Neither of them could have dodged or blocked the attack. Who was hit first, and what happened afterwards...

...these answers were left unknown throughout history.


End file.
